Le coup de téléphone
by VerifiedKlainerAndCrissColfer
Summary: OS CrissColfer. Alors que Chris et Darren sont invité à dîner en famille chez les parents du premier, celui-ci reçoit un coup de téléphone dans la soirée...


**Après une longue absence (non remarquée), me revoici avec un 3****e**** OS basé sur le CrissColfer (écrit le 11Juin 2014). L'idée m'est venue alors que je m'imaginais à la place de la mystérieuse personne qui appelle Chris… Je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse appréciez cet OS.  
**

**PS: Je m'excuse encore des fautes d'orthographe :)**

* * *

« Darren ! Tu pourrais au moins poser tes fesses sur le canapé au lieu de m'aider à faire la vaisselle. Tu n'as pas besoin de la faire ici. Tu es notre invité ! » Karyn, qui rangeait la vaisselle essuyée par Darren, rit.

«Laisse-le faire mon chéri. Plus l'on est, mieux on rit. »

« Il essaie juste de faire bonne impression, maman. Il ne la fait jamais à la maison.»

« C'est pas vrai ! » protesta Darren.

« Combien de fois je te demande de venir m'aider au lieu d'être bêtement assit devant la télé à regarder une rediffusion de Bob L'éponge ? » Darren râla, si qui fit rire Karyn. Elle était heureuse de voir son fils avec quelqu'un et heureux en plus de cela. Après tout ce qu'il a vécu ici, à Clovis, il le méritait amplement.

« Ça suffit Darren ! Tu pose cet essuie et tu vas dans le salon.» dit Chris en retirant l'essuie de vaisselle des mains de son amoureux.

« Mais on a pas fini ! »

« Hannah ! Appelle Darren ! »

« Daaaarreeeeen ! Vient ! Il y a Mark à la télé ! »

« Très bien. Mais ne crois pas que me forcer à ne pas faire la vaisselle me dérange. » dit le brun en embrassant la joue de Chris avant de rejoindre la sœur de ce dernier.

« Il est pas croyable. » soupira-t-il.

« Je l'aime bien moi. » dit Karyn. Chris sourit.

« Tant mieux. Il était stressé à l'idée de vous rencontrer. Ce qui est rare pour Darren. »

« C'est que ça lui tenait vraiment ç cœur de nous plaire. Tu lui tiens à cœur. »

« Mamaaaan… » dit Chris en rougissant.

« Christopher, je suis sérieuse. Il est vraiment adorable et très drôle. Je crois qu'Hannah l'aime bien. » sourit-elle.

« Comment ne pas l'aimer ? » dit Chris rêveur.

« Je suis heureuse pour toi mon chéri. »

« Merci maman. » Il l'embrassa sur la joue avant de vider l'eau de vaisselle et de rejoindre le reste de la famille dans le salon. Ils regardaient un épisode de Glee se qui le fit sourire bien qu'il détestait se voir à l'écran.

« Mon fils, je serais toujours époustouflé par tes talents d'acteur. » dit Tim.

« Papaaaa. »

« Il a raison amour. Tu es incroyable. » dit Darren en l'attrapant par la taille pour le faire s'assoir sur ses genoux. Chris grommela avant de l'embrasser chastement et de caler sa tête dans son cou.

« Chute tout le monde ! Mark passe à la télé.» dit Hannah hypnotisée par la scène qui passait à l'écran.

« Ta sœur n'aurait-elle pas un petit crush sur Mark ? » murmura Darren à Chris.

« Elle en est dingue.» Ils regardèrent l'épisode en silence parfois rompu par les rires discrets de Tim, Karyn, Hannah et même de CrissColfer malgré qu'ils connaissent tout les deux les épisodes. C'était toujours drôle de les revoir hors tournage.

« Oh… Il y en a plus. » dit Hannah déçue.

« Hannette, je t'ai offert les coffrets des 4 saisons. Tu peux voir Mark quand tu veux. »

« Chrissouille, si tu sortais avec lui au lieu de Dare-Bear, je le verrais en chère en et os. » dit-elle les étoiles plein les yeux.

« Sauf que ça n'arrivera pas. Et ne m'appelle pas Chrisouille. » dit-il en enroulant ses bras autour du cou de Darren.

« Alors ne m'appelle pas Hannette. Et puis si vous êtes si amoureux, pourquoi vous prétendez sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre?»

« Hannah ! » s'exclama Karyn. Ouch. En plein dans le mile. Le problème avec Hannah, c'est qu'elle ne réfléchit jamais avant de parler et qu'elle dit tout ce qu'elle pense. Chris sentit Darren resserrer ses bras autour de lui.

« Tu sais que si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je ne me cacherais pas sœurette. »

« Mais alors tu-»

« Hannah, ça suffit. » la coupa Tim.

« Mais je-»

« Suffit ! Laisses les tranquilles. » ajouta Karyn.

« Bon, bon d'accord. Mais ne venez pas pleurer si tout ça se termine mal. » dit elle en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

« Hannah ! » s'exclama Tim.

« J'aime ton frère Hannah. Je crois en nous et à notre futur. » dit Darren. Elle haussa les épaules et monta.

« Désolé… » dit Chris en passant le dos de ses doigts sur la joue gauche de Darren.

« C'est rien amour. Vraiment. » Il sourit et embrassa ses doigts. Le portable de Chris sonna.

« Oui, allô ? » Il entendit sangloter.

« Ch- Chris Colfer ? Est-ce Chris à l'appareil ? » dit la voix désespérément.

« Oui. Oui c'est moi. À qui ai-je l'honneur ? » Il s'écarta de son copain et s'assit à ses côtés.

« Ne- Ne raccro-oche pas. » dit la personne en pleure.

« Mademoiselle, tout va bien ? Qui es-tu vous ? »

« C'est qui ? » demanda Darren. Chris lui fit signe de se taire.

« Je m'appelle Carter. »

« Pourquoi pleures-tu Carter ? » Chris paniquait légèrement. Que pouvait-il bien faire de derrière son téléphone pour aider cette adolescente ?

« Je- Je suis une fan. Par pitié, ne raccro-oche pas. Je… J'ai réussi à trouver ton numéro, avec beaucoup de recherche et je… » Elle sanglota. « Je m'excuse, je suis désolée, vraiment mais je- j'avais… Je devais t'appeler, Chris je- » nouveau sanglot.

« Carter, calmes-toi. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. »

« Ma mère est morte il y a deux jours et je ne sais plus quoi faire. Elle me manque terriblement et je voulais t'entendre et- oh mon dieu je m'excuse terriblement. » dit-elle en sanglotant à nouveau.

« Ce n'est rien Carter. Que veux-tu que je face pour toi ? » demanda Chris le cœur serrer.

« Accepter de m'écouter est déjà énorme, Chris. Je ne veux pas demander plus… »

« Carter… Dis-moi. Je veux t'aider à te sentir mieux. » Un petit silence passa.

« Tu… Tu veux bien chanter ? S'il te plait… I miss you de Miley Cyrus parce qu'elle l'écoutait tout le temps. »

« Bien sur Carter. » Chris se mit donc à chanter sous les regards interrogatifs de ses parents et son petit-ami. Lorsqu'il termina, il surprit une larme solitaire glissée le long de sa joue.

« Merci beaucoup. » dit Carter dont la voix s'était apaisée.

« C'était avec plaisir, Carter. Maintenant, je veux que tu reste forte. Ta maman est toujours là, près de toi, dans ton cœur. Elle veille sur toi et t'aime plus que tout. »

« Merci infiniment, Chris. Tu es le meilleur idole que l'on puisse avoir. » Il sourit. « Ne pleure pas. » ajouta-elle.

« Je veux que tu me promette de supprimer mon numéro et de ne le donner à personne. Je veux bien aider dans ces cas là, mais je ne suis pas psychologue. » Il entendit Carter rire. C'est se qu'il voulait.

« Je te le promets, Chris. Je te dois bien ça. Et dis bonjour à Darren de ma part. »

« Qui te dis qu'il est avec moi ? » Il vit Darren le regarder bizarrement.

« S'il te plaît, ne me fais pas croire le contraire. Tout le monde voit qu'il y a un truc entre vous. » Il entendit le sourire dans sa voix et rougit.

« Au revoir Carter. » Il raccrocha et expliqua la situation ç ses parents et Darren. « Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive. »

« Tu devrais changer de numéros plus souvent. » conseilla sa mère.

« Non… Non je suis heureux de pouvoir les aider.

« Tu es parfait. ». dit Darren.

« Et apparemment nous ne sommes pas doué pour cacher notre amour réciproque. » Tim et Karyn rirent.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute si t'es mignon à regarder. » râla Darren.

« Et je me moque de se que les autres pensent. » s'enquit Chris. Darren sourit et l'embrassa.

« Une des nombreuses raisons qui fait que je t'aime. » Karyn et Tim sourirent avant de monter, laissant le couple seul.

« Se que tu a fais pour Carter, c'était adorable. » dit Darren.

« Après se que j'ai vécu, ça me fais plaisir lorsque se genre de chose arrive. Je me sens utile pour quelque chose. Je les aides et c'est tout ce qui compte. Je leur fais confiance par la suite. »

« Je t'aime toi » chuchota Darren en s'asseyant sur ses genoux pour l'embrasser.

« Je t'aime aussi, toi. » sourit Chris contre ses lèvres.

* * *

**Voilà. J'espère que cet OS CrissColfer vous à plus ! J'en ai plein d'autre en réserve. **

**Énormément de dialogues dans cet OS mais c'est toujours bien, pas vrai?**

**Comme je l'ai précisé dans mes posts précédent, je fais des OS assez fluffy. J'espère que ça ne dérange pas. J'essaie de changer un peu de répertoire mais je finis toujours par être fluffy à un moment ou à un autre. Si vous avez des PROMPTS (Klaine ou CrissColfer) n'hésitez surtout pas à me les envoyer par MP. Je les mettrais sous OS avec grand plaisir !**

**À bientôt,**

**E. x**


End file.
